He Could Be One
by chrissaxjayray
Summary: When Edward’s & Bella’s son, Lucas meets Jacob’s & Seth’s son, Justin he all of a sudden falls in love with the werewolf, the only problem is that their families hate each other. But will that stop Max from getting the guy he loves?


_**He could be the Could One**_

Summary – When Edward's && Bella's son, Lucas meets Jacob's && Seth's son, Justin he all of a sudden falls in love with the werewolf, the only problem is that their families hate each other. But will that stop Max from getting the guy he loves?

Characters –

Lucas Cullen – (18) Half Vampire Half Human, has the powers of both Edward && vampire Bella, Captain of the Forks football team. He looks like Edward but with Bella's eyes. He doesn't seem to have golden eyes like the rest of his family, which is unknown why.

Justin Black – (17) Full Werewolf, is the child of the moon meaning his was conceived on the night of a full moon by two males. He and his parents just moved to Forks after spending the past 5 years in Boston. He looks like a mini Jacob but with Seth's eyes && nose.

Renesmee Cullen – (6) Full vampire, she has Jane's power but not as intense. She is full vampire because she was born after Bella was turned. She looks just like Bella but she has Edward's hair and eyes.

Levi Black – (7) Full Werewolf, is Seth's && Jacob's middle child. She looks like Seth but more as a girl. She can phase just like Leah.

Sarah Twonsen - Black – (7) Jacob's older sisters Rebecca's daughter, who moved in with Jacob and Seth after her mother died. She is the same age as Levi who is her best friend, was named after Jacob's mother who died in a car crash. She has the ability to imprint.

Poppy Black – (1) Full Werewolf she is the youngest and looks like her older sister Levi. Because she is only a year old it is unsure if she will be able to phase like her brother && sister.

Annie Uley – (17) Human, Sam's && Emily's daughter, She is Justin's best friend and lives next door to the Blacks. She is unable to phase. She looks like a young Emily.

Christian Cullen – (18) Full vampire, Rosalie's && Emmett's adopted son after they found him almost dead in the woods. Because they longed for a child they got the Volturi to change him and make him legal because he was only 15 when he was turned but now he had aged to 18, the age he will stay.

Erica Uley – (5) Human, Sam && Emily's adopted daughter. They adopted her after the found her in the woods covered in blood when she was two years old.

Chapter One – Werewolf! Vampire! Half actually!

"_Lucas Carlise Cullen wake up now!" _The sound of my mother's voice rang throughout my head. I groaned as I slowly opened my eyes. Being half human I was the only one in my family who slept which was really annoying when your 6 year old sister wanted to play with you at 3 in the morning. I sighed as I pulled the covers from around me and stood up and got dressed.

"Morning Lucy" Renesmee smiled at me as I ran down the stairs. I kissed her on the head and smiled

"Morning Nessie" I saw my mother glare at me from the corner of my eye. She always hated the nickname I created for Renesmee. Well Renesmee is a mouthful. Nessie is quicker and I like it. I smiled at her before grabbing a container of animal blood from the fridge.

"I still don't understand why you don't just go hunting with your father && Renesmee" Bella sighed before she stared combing Nessie's hair.

"Because I'm not a killer of anything" I smiled before taking a slip of the red liquid I held in my hand. I then passed the rest to Nessie who drank it all down to the last drop. I chuckled before looking at my watch. 8:15 am. Shoot. I quickly picked up my bag and gave my mother a kiss on the cheek and hugging Nessie before leaving the house and getting into my new SUV.

Justin's Provo

Urgh! School. High School. I slowly got into my mom's car with my little sisters && my cousin.

"Justin help Levi && Sarah with their seatbelts." My mother said to me as he put my baby sister, Poppy into her car seat.

"Justin?" Levi smiled at me as I did up her seatbelt.

"Yes Levi?" I smiled back at her before moving on to help my cousin, Sarah do up her seat belt.

"Can you take me and Sarah to Forks tomorrow?"

I looked over my shoulder and looked at my mother who nodded at me meaning that he was okay with it.

"Erm... Sure we can bring Poppy along && we can see if Annie wants' to come." I smiled as Levi and Sarah beamed with excitement.

"Thank you Justin" the both said simultaneously.

I chuckled before sitting back in my seat as my mom drove to Forks High School.

I waved goodbye to Levi && Sarah before giving both Poppy && my mom a kiss on the cheek. I waved again she they drove off. I sighed and waited for a light blue truck I knew only too well to pull up. I waited for a good 10 minutes before Annie Uley finally got parked in the school parking lot. Annie had been my best friend from before I could remember we were both born on the same day so it was like we were meant to be best friends.

"Well Hello Alpha" she said as she hugged me.

"Hey Beta" we both giggled at our nicknames we had given each other when we were little.

"I'm so glad your home! 5 years without my best friend has been a living hell!" Annie smiled before hugging me again. I smiled at her before following her into the school.

Lucas's Provo

"Hey Cousin" Christian laughed as he pumped my fist. Christian was best friend as well as my cousin. I leaned up against his truck and waited for the bell to ring. Christian started talking about football practice but my thought suddenly turned to a boy on the other side of the car park. He had short black hair and deep brown eyes. His skin was a russet colour and he was tone. I could see his muscles from underneath the black t – shirt he was wearing. I tried to concentrate on him only so I could read his mind but I couldn't. I watched as he hugged the Uley girl but seeing as I could read her mind I found out they were only friends. I was relieved by that. But as I was caught up in my thoughts about the unknown boy I didn't hear the bell ring but I did feel the punch in my arm.

"What was that for?!" I glared at Christian

"Dude the bell rang!" Christian chuckled before he walked into the school. I slowly followed him, my mind was still on the unknown boy."

I followed Christian into our homeroom before taking my seat at the back with Christian && the Uley girl who sat next to me because of our home room teachers seating chart.

"We're so going to win this year's championship!" Christian and the rest of the football team were going on about the championship that was in two months. I simply nodded every now and then to let them think I was still listening. I sighed as our homeroom teacher Mr. Fritch walked in and told everyone to settle down and listen.

"Okay students today we have a new student joining us today. Justin Black"

My head shot up once I saw the guy from earlier today in the car park. I smirked when I saw him gazing around the room.

"Mr. Black you can sit next to Mr. Cullen at the back. Mr. Cullen move down a seat maybe I can finally separate you two!"

Me && Christian both chuckled. Sometimes everyone would get confused when Mr. Fritch told talked to us because he always called everyone but their last name. But we sort of understood who he was talking about most of the time. Christian moved down a seat as Justin walked to the back of the class and sat down next to me. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Lucas Cullen if you would be so kind to show Mr. Black around the school for the first two periods." Mr. Fritch asked.

I grinned and nodded before standing up and heading to the door followed by Justin.

"Hey I'm Lucas Cullen" I smiled as we walked down the empty hall ways.

"Justin Black"

Justin's Provo

I smiled at Lucas as he led me down the empty hall ways everyone was still in homeroom so it was very quiet.

"So where you from?" Lucas asked me

"LaPush" All of a sudden I felt Lucas push me up against a row of lockers. I'm sure I heard a couple bones break. They would heal in about a minute or so. I flinched when I felt Lucas lick my neck.

"Werewolf!" He realised me from his grip and I pushed him away.

"Vampire!" I touched the side of my neck where he had licked me

"Half actually!" he smirked.

"Cullen... As in Bella Cullen" I questioned

"Yeah she's my mother why?!" Lucas looked at me; I gave him a look before he seemed to clock on "Black, Jacob Black is you father"

I chuckled "Obviously not the brightest tool in the tool box"

Lucas glared at me before pushing me up against the lockers again.

"Why can't I read your thoughts?" he looked into my eyes.

"How am I supposed to know" I stared back into his brown ones. "Why are your eyes brown" I asked still lost in his eyes,

"I don't know..." he said as he gazed into my eyes as if he was trying to figure me out. "Your eyes... I see wolves"

"Wolves?" I asked as he seemed to gaze deeper into my eyes before shaking his head and realising me once again from his grip.

I was about to ask again but the bell rang and everyone ran out of their homerooms and headed to their next class. I looked at Lucas and smiled. He smiled back.

"Justin!"

I turned my head and spotted Annie running towards me I smiled at her before turning back to Lucas but he wasn't there anymore. I looked around but he was gone.

"Hey Justin, come on we have History. Don't want to get a detention on your first day" Annie pulled me down the hall to history. I kept looking back to the spot where Lucas was standing but he wasn't there...


End file.
